Truth or Dare?
by cmaddicted21
Summary: What will Hotch chose? read and find out! ONESHOT.R&R please!


**_Author's Note: Hey guys! this is my very first fic like EVER! so I would very much appreciate if you review and let me know what you think, that would really help me :) I quite enjoyed writing this, I dunno if anyone will like it. The idea just popped into my head. but Pleeeeeeeeeeeze review._**

**_well with nothing more, I hope you like it and well enjoy! _**

"Okay Hotch, truth or dare?" Rossi asked.

"Truth." Hotch answered, he knew this wasn't going to turn well.

"Are you sure? this is your last chance to change your mind." Rossi said, again giving him a chance to make up his mind.

"You know what? change that for dare, I don't know what you were going to ask, but I do know that it would not turn well."

Hotch said and the entire team laughed. They were at Rossi's beach house, Hotch had managed to get all of them some needed vacations, they had a week off, so they decided to spend the last two days at Rossi's luxurious house, they were outside in the grass behind the pool, They were sitting in a circle, Morgan was beside Garcia, beside her was JJ with Will beside him was Reid with his girlfriend Valerie beside her was Hotch then Emily and beside her was Rossi who faced Hotch. Rossi thought and thought to get a dare for Hotch and then *BAM* it hit him,

"You're going to sleep with Emily in the same room tonight." Rossi said, he knew that there was an attraction between the two agents, but they were just so stubborn to accept it, they tried to hide it with the "Fraternization Rules" but he knew that was bullshit.

"What? why would you want me to sleep with Emily in the same room?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah Dave! it's his dare not mine!" Emily replied.

"Oh come on! don't be such a baby Hotch, you too Em." Dave said.

"Ugh, do we have another option?" Emily asked, already knowing the truth.

"Uh, no." Dave said quickly, Emily grinned and they continued playing, a few beers later, they all went to bed, Rossi's house was big enough to give everyone their own room, but Hotch and Emily had to sleep in one same room so they headed to the one that Emily had picked, they decided to make the 'heads or tales' deal to make it fair, and Emily won. "I'll be back in a sec, I'll go to my room to change, and you know, stuff...I'll be right back." Hotch said.

"Okay." Emily said, and Hotch left the room, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change into her pajamas. A few minutes later Hotch was in the room.

"Emily?" he called out.

"Oh, uh, I'll be out in a sec!" she said, she was still in the bathroom, she had decided to take a shower before going to sleep, she was nervous...sleeping in the same room...no wait, scratch that...in the same BED as her BOSS! _Oh God he called me Emily! _she took a deep breath. _calm down Emily, it's not like something's going to happen. This is your boss we're talking about, not just one random guy. Besides he would never break the rules. _Emily thought, she got dressed and stood in front of the mirror, for the last time, she was nervous, as much as she hated to admit it, meanwhile Hotch was in the bedroom, waiting for Emily to come out of the bathroom so they could figure the sleeping arrangements. _what's wrong with you? she's Emily, not just another girl, besides, she's your subbordinate, and she loves her job, she would never break the fraternization rule. _Hotch thought, and then Emily came out, she had her hair wet, he figured she had taken a shower _what else?_ he thought.

"Hey, uh...do you have a specific side of the bed?" Emily asked.

"No...do you?" he asked back.

"Uh, no but I'll pick the left side, if that's okay with you." Emily said.

"It's okay." he said, they went to bed, turned off the lights and closed their eyes.

"Good night Hotch." Emily whispered, she thought he was already asleep.

"Good night Emily." he whispered back, God she loved when he called her by her first name.

_It was late, he paired up with her when they went to the unsub's location. It was dark, they were outside the house and he yelled "FBI! OPEN UP!" and as there was no answer, they all kicked in the house, they split up, Rossi and Morgan went upstairs and Hotch and Prentiss searched downstairs. "CLEAR!" they heard Morgan say, and when Hotch turned around, Prentiss saw a guy behind him "HOTCH!" she yelled, but it was to late, the unsub had shot Hotch and Prentiss shot the unsub, Morgan and Rossi went towards the unsub's dead body while Prentiss went were Hotch had fallen. "Hotch! open your eyes! HOTCH! don't leave me!" she screamed._

"Emily! EMILY! Emily wake up!" Hotch said, as he tried to wake Emily up.

"NO!" she screamed and woke up, she was all sweaty.

"Hey everything's alright, it was just a bad dream." Hotch said trying to calm her down.

"It was...it was so real." Emily managed to say between sobs.

"You want to talk about it?" Hotch asked, he didn't know what her dream was about, the only thing he heard her screaming asleep was 'NO!' and 'Open your eyes'.

"I...no...I-I..." she sobbed, she hated to cry in front of someone, she felt like a baby, and more if it was Hotch, she always had her poker face.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise. Now, you tell me what your dream was about, and you'll feel better." Hotch said, trying to make her feel better.

"I...I, you...unsub...dead..." Emily tried to talk, but the sobs just didn't let her.

"Someone died?" he asked, she nodded. "Who?"

"y-you..." She said, and continued crying.

"You've been having nightmares of me dying?" he asked, he was shocked.

"y-yes, I-I don't knowy why..." she said, she was calmer. "Can I...?" she asked motioning to give him a hug.

"Of course." he said, he got closer to her, and hugged her, she hugged him back very tight, she cried in his chest, he could feel the tears penetrate through his shirt. After a few minutes Emily was calm and she had stopped crying.

"Better?" Hotch asked, concern in his eyes.

"Thanks, Hotch. I swear I've never cried like this, I feel so...I don't know I just don't like it." she said.

"I'm sorry." he said, his face went down.

"Sorry? you're sorry? about what exactly?" she asked, she just couldn't believe Hotch felt guilty.

"For making you have nightmares." Hotch said, he didn't realize how absurd he sounded.

"Are you kidding me? Hey," she said grabbing his chin with her hand and lifting it up. "It's not your fault, it's just me and my stupid subconcious." Emily said trying to make him feel better.

"I still feel guilty, but how about this...we go back to sleep and we talk about it later." he proposed.

"That sounds like a good plan." she said as they laid down, Hotch was with facing up and Emily was on her side with her head on his chest he had an arm holding her. They could both get so used to this.

"Hey Emily?" he said.

"What's up." she continued.

"Would you like to go out for dinner when we get back home?" he asked.

"Oh...My...God, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner is asking _ME_ on a date?" she asked surprised.

"That would appear, what does Agent Emily Prentiss say about it?" he asked.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you Hotch." she answered.

"It's a date then...oh and Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"When we're alone you can call me Aaron."

"Good night _Aaron._"

"Good night Emily."

They closed their eyes, hoping not to get any nightmares, and after a while when Emily thought he was already asleep she whispered _"I love you"_ and to her surprise he answered _"I love you too."_

**_AN2: Helloooo again! what did you think? :D please clicky clicky that review button and write what you think! :_) **


End file.
